Shocking truth
by Uzumaki Kohana
Summary: A year ago, Yugi, along with his three female-friends, Yumemi, Ichigo and Suzume helped open the future for the Heavenly World and their world. Now Yugi has to come back to his home town and help keep that future open but this time, Bakura, Malik, Ryou and Marik are there to help them. Also, Yami and friends have forgotten about them, plus Yugi is a prince to the Heavenly People!


**First of all, I would like to say that all the poems in this story are mine so you can not copy them. So please don't copy my things, I would hate for anyone to do that, it upsets me a lot. Other then that, I would like you to enjoy the story. Oh and before I forget, I have no idea where town/place for the series for Munto is so I'm using Kyoto and if you know then please tell me!**

* * *

" ** _Writing_** "

"Talking"

"Talking Over The Phone"

* _Texting_ *

' _Thinking_ '

/ **Mind-link** /

\ _Mind-link_ \

* * *

 **Chapter One: A Call From Some Old Friends & Leaving Domino **

* * *

" ** _He's up there, up in the in the sky, looking down at our world. He is not like us,his people are not like us. His people and our people are different but yet the same. How is it that they knew of us but we never knew of them? What are they? They are Heavenly Beings while we are not and our people have forgotten about them. They rule the sky, we rule the Earth. We can not live in their world and they can not live in ours but yet, we coexist, keeping our worlds apart from one another. They are immortal while we are not so why do people hurt us when he have done no wrong?_** "A sixteen year old with trio-coloured hair, amethyst eyes and pale skin typed onto the computer before saving it under ' _Unfinished_ _Poem's_ '.

Getting up, Yugi walked out his room and as he made his way down stairs, he heard his grandfather mumbling about how he wished Yugi could be more like Yami. Sighing, Yugi looked down at his feet as he walked into the kitchen, knowning that his grandfather wouldn't notice him. Yami, that was all Yugi heard these days. Yami's all this and Yami is so cool, Yugi was getting so sick of hearing Yami's name. Yami got to stay in the world of living because it was Yugi who asked! But did Yugi get a thank you? No, all he got was being ditched by his so called friends who thought that Yami is better then him and were just using him to get closer to Yami!

Shaking his head, Yugi started to make himself a ham sandwich with cheese, lettuce and tomato. Once he made his lunch, Yugi took his lunch back to his room and shut the door before walking over to his bed and sat down, grabbed his remote and turned on the TV and started eating as he watched a movie marathon that had just started. Smiling, Yugi watched with interest as time slowly ticked by. It wasn't long before a break was on and Yugi felt like popcorn so he walked back down stairs and got a big bowl filled with popcorn out.

 **Hours Later**

Yugi's eyes snapped to his door when he heard Yami and the others walk pass his door, laughing loudly as they went into Yami's room, Yugi turned back to his movie and groaned when he found that he missed the best part ever! The guy, Takashi, was about to kill some guy that killed his girlfriend and Yugi missed it all because of Yami and his friends laughing way to loud! Sighing, Yugi switched off the TV and picked up his phone and started playing on it.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Yugi walked into his Math's class, took a seat at the back of the room, behind Ryou and next to Malik, and stared out the window, looking up at the sky with a peaceful look on his face. Yugi sighed when the class started to fill up with groups of student's, all of them, sitting next to one another, chatting and laughing with one another. Yugi's eyes snapped to the door when it opened again and watched with amusement shining in his eyes when he saw Marik and Bakura yelling at Tea who was yelling back at them, calling them foul names along with Joey and Tristan. Ryou snickered and looked over at Yugi who shook his head along with was only Malik, Ryou, Bakura and Marik who were there for him and stayed by his side. Yugi watched as Bakura and Marik stormed over to them and took their seat's next to Ryou and Malik.

"I'm guessing that the moment you two tried to tell them what they were doing to Yugi, they attacked you with foul name calling?"Ryou asked and all he got was a grunt.

"I don't see why you guys even try, I'm fine..."Yugi trailed off and suddenly looked out the window with wide eyes.

"Yugi?"Ryou asked, looking at Yugi and frowned when he didn't answer.

"Yugi! Hey! Wake up, day-dreamer!"Malik said and elbowed Yugi in the side when the teacher came in and Yugi let out a small yelp.

"Huh?"Yugi asked, looking back at his friends who looked back at him worriedly.

"You spaced out again."Bakura said and Yugi blushed, looking down at his desk.

"Honestly Yugi, you've been doing that really offened now, you're making us worry."Marik said, frowning at Yugi who bit his lip.

"I just thought..."Yugi trailed off again."Nevermind, it might just been my imagination."Yugi said and looked towards the black-board before he started taking notes. Bakura, Malik, Ryou and Marik stared at him for a moment before doing the same as him. Once Yugi was sure that they weren't looking at him anymore, he looked up at the sky, staring up at something that was unseen to everyone but him. A floating Island. A world above him that he has been to before.

' _Munto..._ 'Yugi thought and closed his eyes, hoping that what he just saw wasn't real.' _Please, not again, the Akuto crisis ended, didn't it? We saved our future, didn't we?_ 'Yugi thought, fear gripping his heart as he opened his eyes and went back to doing his work.

* * *

 **At Lunch**

Yugi and Ryou were sitting under a sakura tree outside, waiting for Malik, Bakura and Marik to come with their lunch. While they were waiting, Yugi and Ryou talked about their English Test but Yugi would occasionally look up at the sky every now and then with a frown on his face. Yugi's phone suddenly went off, causing him to jump and Ryou stared at him with a corncened look in his eyes as Yugi answered who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Yugi?"Came a soft and shy voice that Yugi knew so well.

"Yumemi? What's up?"Ryou raised an eyebrow as Bakura, Marik and Malik walked towards them and sat down, looking at Yugi, curiously wondering who Yumemi was.

"... I think something's wrong... I think Munto needs us."Yugi felt like his heart had just stopped and his eyes widened."I mean... We had a shockwave hit us early this morning and I woke up two minutes before it hit...Yugi, come home quickly, I know that something bad is coming and it might... it might come after us..."Yumemi said, her voice filled with fear and Yugi's eyes narrowed.

"I'll get on the first plane I can get to Kyoto, Yumemi. Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to you. Have you called Ichigo and Suzume?"

"We're here, Yugi."Came Ichigo's voice and Yugi mentally sighed in relief.

"Ok, I'll see you girls later tonight."Yugi said, gritting his teeth.

"Ok Yugi, be careful. I think that Gntarl is still alive and that he might be the source of what's happening."Ichigo said and Yugi frowned.

"Alright, I'll watch out for him on my way to your place?"

"Yeah, at my place since you know, my dad's dead. Plus, after you left for Domino, Suzume's and Yumemi's parents abandoned them."

"What? Why?"

"Because of everything that had happened while you were still in Kyoto."Ichigo said and Yugi could hear the anger in her voice."And all that other stuff that happened while you were still with us, you know, the bullies that used to hurt us after we saved everyone. Look, we gotta go. We have class. See you soon, Yugi."

"Bye girls."Yugi said and hung up.

"So what's in Kyoto?"Bakura asked and Yugi stared at him and the others before he sighed, grabbed his food and started eating along with the rest of the group.

"It's a long, very long, story. I can't explain everything Bakura because there are a few people can help me with this story."Yugi answered."If you want to know then come with me. I need all the help I can get."Yugi said, looking at them hopefully and the two Hikari's and Two Yami's looked at one another before looking at Yugi.

"Sure Yugi but one question."Marik said and Yugi looked at him.

"What's your question, Marik?"

"Is whatever it is that is in Kyoto have something to do with why you've been looking up at the clouds?"Yugi stared at Marik for a minute before he nodded.

"I... yes."Yugi said and sighed."Anyway, Malik, can you book the plane ticket's?"Malik smirked and pulled out his phone and started doing what Yugi just asked of him."Ok, we'll meet up at Ryou's house and grab our clothes that we keep there then we'll teleport to the Airport."

"Done, we're booked for the Four-thirty Flight to Kyoto."Malik said and Yugi smiled.

"Thank's Malik, you're the best."

"Yeah, now let's get to class so that we don't get an after school detention."With that said, the group walked off towards the school.

* * *

 **After School**

Yugi sat at his desk, in his room, and pulled out a scarp piece of paper and started writing on it.

" **Dear Whoever This May Corncen,**

 **Ok, I'm not sure if any of you will notice that I'm gone but I'm just letting you know that I'm going to see some old friends with Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik. Don't come after me, we'll probably be back next month or maybe in two months. I don't know... Err, don't go into my room and take anything, I will know when I come back! Well then, I guess this is goodbye, see you guys later, bye Grandfather, Pharaoh.** "

Yugi stood up with the note in his hands and walked down stairs and went to the kitchen where he stuck the note on the fridge before he teleported to Ryou's kitchen and stood right in front of Malik who jumped back in shock and surprise.

"Ready to go, Yugi?"Ryou asked and Yugi stared at himin confusion.

"Err, no. I haven't-I've already packed your things, brat."Bakura said, leaning on the door frame and Yugi scowled at him."Let's get out of this hellhole already."Bakura said and grabbed Yugi's wrist and dragged him outside and towards his car with the others following behind them. One they got in and buckled up, Bakura took off for the airport.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

Yugi grumbled under his breath as they walked up the stairs to Ichigo's apartment. He, along with the others were tired from the flight to Kyoto. At least the apartment building wasn't a dump or too fancy because lord only knows that Ichigo, Yumemi and Suzume could never afford to live that life. Once at they got to her apartment number, Ryou rang the doorbell and they waited until they they heard some say that they would be there in a second. The door soon opened to reveal a girl with short, brown hair and eyes, and fair skin. The girl was wearing dark gray tights, a black jacket and a blue top.

"Hey Ichigo."Yugi said and the girl smiled and hugged Yugi before letting him go.

"It's been so long, come on in."Ichigo said, stepping away from the door and let the boys in.


End file.
